


Calm During The Storm

by RCadion



Series: Sonic 4Ever [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCadion/pseuds/RCadion
Summary: As a thunderstorm rages across South Island, Amy tries to keep Sonic and Tails calm.
Series: Sonic 4Ever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075310
Kudos: 3





	Calm During The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES - This is an AU. Amy is Sonic and Tails' younger sister, while Sonic and Tails are twin brothers, age 10. There is no romantic relationship between any of them at all.

As the rain poured down above Amy’s cabin, the pink hedgehog heard a knock on the door. When she walked over and opened it, her older brothers, Sonic and Tails, were stood under the porch’s roof, and they were soaking wet. 

“Hey, Ames.” Sonic groaned. “Can we crash at yours until the storm’s over?” 

“What? Why?” Amy asked. 

“Well, your house was closer to us to when the storm started,” Tails explained. “But also...” 

The sound of Lightning striking ran out across The Great Forest, prompting the blue hedgehog and the two-tailed fox to run into the cabin, and hide under the couch. 

“Y-Yeah...” Sonic stuttered. “C-Can you... act as... emotional support?” 

“Okay!” Amy smiled. “But please, can you dry yourselves off first? You’re getting my floor wet.” 

Amy walked into the bathroom, and walked out holding a pair of towels. The older siblings walked up to their younger sister, but before they could grab the towels, Amy began rubbing their heads with the cloths. As the pink hedgehog rubbed the towel across Sonic’s head, he purred happily. Beside him, Tails was panting happily as Amy dried each one of his soggy bangs. And finally, to get any excess water off, Sonic shook himself around, fluffing himself up. 

==========================================================================================

A couple of hours later, Sonic and Tails were lying under a blanket, fast asleep. Next to them was Amy, who was still wide awake. She lay her gloved hand on Sonic’s fluffy head, who began happily purring again. When she looked back at her hand, it was almost entirely buried in the fluff. And when she took it out, the ring that was usually around her wrist was missing. In a panic, she reached back into the blue hedgehog’s fluff, and kept patting around his head, making him purr louder. And then, Amy heard a noise. 

“Am nam nam nam!” The sleepy Sonic whispered, trying to dig his fangs into the ring. 

Thinking quickly, Amy grabbed the ring, just before her older brother’s teeth dug into it. Instead, the fluffy blue hedgehog’s sharp fangs cut into the couch, waking him up. 

“Aww, man.” Sonic groaned. “It was only a dream! Why can’t I have a room full of Chilli Dogs?” 

Sonic’s moaning ended up waking up Tails, who rolled around to face Sonic. 

“What’s going on?” he yawned. 

“I had a dream about a room full of Chilli Dogs,” Sonic mumbled. “but like I said, it was just a dream.” 

Suddenly, Lightning struck again, making the blue hedgehog and his vulpine twin cower under the blanket in fear. 

“A-Amy,” Tails stammered. “I-I’m s-scared...” 

“Oh, no.” Amy thought. “What do I do to calm them down?” 

Amy took the blanket off of the trembling twins, and tapped Tails’ nose. “Boop!” 

“Ow!” Tails yelped, flinching. 

“Oh no, booping just makes it worse!” Amy thought. “What do I do, what do I- hang on, I got it!” 

Amy reached over to Sonic, and pat him on the head. And like before, Sonic happily began purring. As the pink hedgehog did the same to Tails, he began panting happily again. 

“Go back to sleep.” Amy whispered. “I’ll be going to bed soon, so if you need anything, just call.” 

==========================================================================================

Around an hour later, Sonic and Tails were sat under a blanket which was wrapped around the TV, bags under their eyes. The light coming from the TV’s screen illuminated the dark area under the quilt. 

“We now return to the Comedy Chimp show, with your host, Comedy Chimp!” That was the noise the TV made, as the two troublesome twins watching it struggled to fall asleep. 

“Tails?” Sonic whispered. 

“Yeah?” Tails yawned. 

“Something tells me this is gonna be a long few days.” 

==========================================================================================

The next morning, Amy walked into the main room of the cabin, wearing her pyjamas. When she looked at the couch, all she saw was the fang-shaped hole in the couch. But where could her brothers be? The storm was still raging on outside, and lightning was still frequently striking. But then, she noticed. The tired twins were lying on the ground, one was snoring, the other was purring. The pink hedgehog noticed that they looked uncomfortable, having slept on the wooden floor with only a blanket. Kindly, she picked up her older siblings and lay them down on the couch, only making Sonic purr even louder. 

==========================================================================================

A few hours later, Tails woke up, and pat Sonic on the head, expecting to wake him up. Instead, he tried to grab the fox-hedgehog’s hand and nibble on his finger. Tails quickly broke free from his twin’s grasp, immediately waking him up. 

“Huh?” Sonic yawned. 

“You tried to eat my finger!” Tails replied, not keeping his voice quiet. 

“Aww, but I thought it was a bean!” 

“A bean?” 

“Yeah, it’s so squishy, and it’s the exact right shape as well!” 

Just then, Amy walked in, holding a tray with two plates full of food on it. 

“Morning, guys!” Amy smiled. “I cooked you some breakfast!” 

The pink hedgehog put the tray down on the table. Sonic and Tails looked down at the plates, and saw some Spagonian cuisine – Ravioli. But before they could begin eating, lightning struck once more, prompting the twins to cower under the couch. And just when they got under the couch, lightning struck again. And again. And again. It kept happening, causing Sonic and Tails to burst into tears. 

“Oh, no...” Amy thought. “They’re crying! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?” 

Amy tried to tap, or “Boop” her older blue brother. But the pain of having the pink hedgehog’s gloved finger touch his nose only caused his tears to pour faster. Thinking quickly, Amy embraced Sonic and Tails in a tight hug. The tears slowly stopped flowing, and the sad frowns on their faces faded into calm smiles. As the lightning kept striking, Amy’s grip on Sonic and Tails slowly got tighter, until eventually, the lightning stopped. As the pink hedgehog let go of her older siblings, they ran over to the Ravioli, and guzzled it down at record pace. And then, the two hopped back onto the couch and tucked themselves under the blanket, their bare feet sticking out from under the quilt. Watching the tired twins made Amy tired herself, and she went to bed again. 

==========================================================================================

When Sonic and Tails eventually woke up, the storm was still going strong, and it was nighttime. Suddenly, lightning struck once again, making the twin brothers hide under the couch. 

“A-Amy...” Sonic stammered. “I-I’m s-so s-scared...” 

But Amy didn’t come. Eventually, once they’d calmed down, they began searching for their younger sister. But she wasn’t home. 

“Hey, Tails.” Sonic smirked. “Amy’s left us alone.” 

“Right...” Tails responded. “What are you trying to say?” 

“Do you wanna build a pillow fort?” 

“Ooh, that could be fun!” 

“Let’s go! PILLOW FORT!” 

Sonic and Tails hopped up onto the sofa, and began taking cushions off of it, and stacking them up. Every so often, a pillow would fall down, and cause the rest of the fort to fall with it. But the twins didn’t give up. They kept going, and patched every hole in the wall up with whatever they could find. Eventually, once the fort was complete and had stood for around 5 minutes, they decided to take a nap. 

==========================================================================================

“Hey guys, I’m home!” Amy’s voice rang out in their dreams, waking them up. Peeking over the soft wall of the fort, they noticed two things – The storm had ended, and there was a small rabbit wearing an orange dress stood next to Amy. 

“Uh... hi?” Sonic asked. 

“Hello!” The rabbit smiled. 

“What’s your name?” Tails asked. 

“This is Cream.” Amy responded. “She’s our cousin!” 

“Oh, yeah!” Sonic said, reaching over the fort’s cushiony wall. “I remember her! Didn’t Uncle Chuck adopt her a few years ago?” 

“Yeah! She’s staying with me now!” 

Cream scraped her shoes on the doormat, and then took them off, leaving them right next to the door, where Sonic and Tails’ shoes were as well. The bunny then calmly walked over to the pillow fort, and climbed in, making Amy climb in as well. With the four of them huddled together, they all slowly and happily fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the r/MilesPrower discord for helping me out with multiple fics, not just this one! I'm actually working on the next Chapter of Double Crossed right now!


End file.
